My Savior
by I AmGaariSubaku
Summary: She would always sing her feelings into every song she wrote ,yet she was always the girl who would just put a fake smile on and act if she were okay.But then he came along with his band...With his voice,he would help her.With his eyes,he would see her.With his heart,he would love her.But with his smile,he had saved her. Modern World! PeinSaku Crappy summery but please read!
1. The meeting

**Hello my sweeties! I have begun a new story, and this one is a PeinSaku!**

**DISCLAIMER! : I do NOT own any of the following characters from Naruto,or the music!**

**Enjoy My lovely readers! ^-^**

The stage lights were so bright that night as the oh-so-famous band 'Akatsuki' had started to wrap up their concert for the evening. Pein took a deep breath and spoke in the microphone "Alright! To wrap up this evening, we'll end it with our most popular song!" he stated as the crowd cheered. The other started to play as Pein took a deep breath and began to sing as Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi got ready to sing backup while others started to play their intruments...

_'All the graves of the ones remembered in a desert we call home, All the slaves of the cold december find a voice to call their own, Stand up we are united in the eyes of the greatest storm, Line up we are ignited, This world will be reborn in...FIVE...FOUR...THREE..TWO..ONE! This is New Years Day-so rise from the ashes, Faith will find a way-like lightning crashes, We'll keep marching on and on and on...It's New Years Day-so rise from the ashes! Ring a bell so the serpent hears us..Let her know that we're tried and true..No the beasts,they can't get near us...and we're not scared of you...Light 'em up now! Start the count down in...FIVE...FOUR..THREE..TWO..ONE! (Let's Go!) This is New Years Day-so rise from the ashes!, Faith will find a way-like lightning crashes, We'll keep marching on and on and on...It's New Years Day-so rise from the ashes!...Let the eagle fly..freedom in the night..let the eagle fly...Legends never die!'_

At this point, Pein looked to Kisame who knew what Pein wanted. Kisame went to the center stage and started his guitar solo...

_'FIVE...FOUR..THREE..TWO... ONE! This is New Years Days-so rise from the ashes, Faith will find a way-like lightning crashes, We'll keep marching on and on and on...It's New Years Day-so rise from the ashes...So rise from the ashes!'_

As the music died so did their concert, The Akatsuki said goodbye to their fans and famous life. **(Oh yeah I guess I should explain this, well okay. You see, the akatsuki has lived a life of fame since their graduation of highschool. After relizing that they had everything they ever needed and more, they decided that they would end their career and live a normal , they decided to have one last concert and after doing so, quit their life of fame and go on as normal collage students.)** And thus, resulting to why it is now a week after the concert and why they are on their way to their school.

Ah,yes it was a lovely monday morning as the akatsuki were walking their way to school. "Oh! Tobi can't wait to get to school! Tobi hopes that the snoby girls leave Tobi alone!" Deidara looked at Tobi and for once didn't hit him this time. "I, for once, agree with you on that one Tobi...". When the group arrived at the school, they were swarmed by many fangirls. Pein glanced at Kisame,who just smirked and ran at all the girls screaming for them to 'go away' the fangirls seeing this, ran away like little babies**(HAHA WEAKLINGS! MWAHAHAHA!)**. The group continued to walk to their class,that is untill a pink blur almost ran them over, "Hey! Watch where your fucking going Asshole!" Hidan seethed at the person. The person sreeched to a stop on their motorcycle and yelled back "Maybe you should stay the hell out of my way Teme!" The person said in a very feminine voice. Hidan was pissed, "What did you just fucking say!?" The person just laughed " for one, i don't repeat myself and second-" The person took their helmet off "If you so much as even glance at me in a negative way again..I rip your fucking dick off and shove it up your ass.." The pink haired women smirked. The entire Akatsuki just stared at her shocked, and drooled **_'she is hot!'_**Pein spoke first "well, we apologise for Hidan's rudeness and for being in your way then Miss?" She just smirked,"Sakura Haruno,pleasure to meet you...Pein" Pein raised a brow and was about to speak,but Kisame beat him to it "And how is it you know our leader's name" She just keept the smirk on her face "Because Kisame, I know all your guy's names...Pein,Kisame,Sasori,Deidara, Tobi, Itachi, Zetsu, Kakuzu, and Hidan..." Sakura said while pointing them all out.

They were all about to say something when the bell rang, "ah well it time for classes, see you guys around i guess" she said while parking her bike and disappearing to her class. The rest of the day, none of the members had seen her. It was the end of the school day, and thankfully their last class which they had together. They had a vocal class, as they entered their class they were asked to introduce themselves_ (even though everyone already knew who they were)_ which they quickly did and took their seats. As class began, they were interupted as the door opened and revealed their pink headed friend. The instructor called out"ah, late again? Remember what I told you last time Sakura?" Sakura didn't answer him and he sighed."well, I was just about to choose someone to show our new students what this class focuses on and since you were late and pass this class with flying colors, You shall be the one to show them your vocal skills" She glared at him in protest, but new better. She walked up to the microphone grabed her guitar out of it's case and pluged it in. She stared at the akatsuki group, Kisame spoke up "show us the best you got Pinky" he said. She just smirked at them and began playing her guitar...

**Ooh, what will she sing? You'll have to read the next chapter! ^3^**


	2. Their First Class Together

**Recap:**

She walked up to the microphone grabed her guitar out of it's case and pluged it in. And stared at the akatsuki group, Kisame spoke up "show us the best you got Pinky" he said. She just smirked at them and began playing her guitar.

**End of Recap:**

_' I will break into a thought with what what's rotten on my heart, I will break-break. I'm so sick, Infected with where i live. Let me live without this empty bliss,Selfishness,I'm so sick-I'm so sick. If you want more of this, we can push out-sell out-die out. So you'll shut up! And stay sleeping, with my screaming in your itching ears. I'm so sick, Infected with where i live. Let me live without this empty bliss,Selfishness, I'm so sick-I'm so sick. Hear it, I'm screaming it! You're heeding to it now. Hear it, I'm screaming it! You tremble at this sound..You sink into my clothes!And this invasion makes me feel worthless, hopeless,sick! I'm so sick, Infected with where i live. Let me live without this empty bliss,Selfishness, I'm so-I'm so sick!I'm so sick, Infected with where i live. Let me live without this empty bliss,Selfishness, I'm so-I'm so sick!'_

Sakura took a minute to change notes on her guitar and started playing a different song to mash with the one before.

_' Telling Layla's story's spoken, 'Bout how her bones are fall on the pieces,Two months in the cover creases. Fully Alive, More than to smile and love life,Fully Alive and she knows how to believe in my complaints shrink to nothing,I'm ashamed of all my 's glad for one day of comfort,Only because she has Alive, More than to smile and love life,Fully Alive and she knows how to believe in Alive, More than to smile and love life,Fully Alive and she knows how to believe in Alive, More than to smile and love life,Fully Alive and she knows how to believe in Alive, More than to smile and love life,Fully Alive and she knows how to believe in futures.'_

The entire class erupted in cheers as the song ended, while the entire group of akatsuki sat there gaping like fish. Pein recovered and staired at her thinking_** ' Haruno Sakura...you have sparked my interest..'**_ he smirked. He snapped out of his thoughts as the teacher spoke again "Alright thank you Sakura, now that they know what to do...AKATSUKI! Get up here and show the class what you can do!".Pein looked at the group and they all nodded,while heading up to the front of the each got to their assigned instuments, while Pein went to the guys began to play and imedeatly Pein began to sing...

_'In the end,as we fade into the night, Who will tell the story of you life? In the end, as my soul's laid to rest. What is left of my body, or am I just..a shell?And I have fought,with flesh and blood I commanded an it all, I have given my home for a moment of glory!In the end,as we fade into the night,Who will tell the story of your life? And who will remember your last goodbye? Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid,I'm not afraid to die. I'm not afraid,I'm not afraid to a saint,though with every sin I still wanna be holy.I will live we are isn't how we live,we are more than our bodies If I fall I will rise back up,and relive my glory!In the end,as we fade into the night,Who will tell the story of you life? And who will remember your last goodbye? Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid,I'm not afraid to die. In the end,as we fade into the night,Who will tell the story of you life? And who will remember your last goodbye? Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid,I'm not afraid to die. Who will remember this last goodbye? Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid,I'm not afraid to die.I'm not afraid,I'm not afraid to die,I'm not afraid,I'm not afraid to die!' _

As the song finished,Pein looked to Sakura with a smirk on his face only to be faced with a smirk matching his on her that, the akatsuki took their seat next to Sakura,as the teacher continued on with the lesson,Sakura turned to Pein with the smirk still plastered on her face,"Nice job up there carrot top,that was just added to my favorites list..." Pein just looked at her and grined "heh, not bad yourself Sakura..".

It had been about 2 months since the akatsuki's first had become good friends with Sakura,most of them like brothers her. As class this day ended,Sakura was just about to head out the door untill someone grabed her arm. She looked up only to find Pein staring at her with seriousness,Sakura opened her mouth to speak but Pein beat her to it. "Now,Now Cherry...I just wanna say something.." She narrowed her eyes at the nickname, only her parents called her that...nobody has called her that since then. She hissed at him "Don't you dare ever call me that again! now what is it you want?"He raised a brow at her and just rubbed it off.."Well, I was hoping to ask you if you wanted to join us after school and hang out for a while..". She looked at him with wide eyes,the suddenly relized something and looked at him with sadness in her eyes"S-sorry Pein,but I have things to do after school..." she smiled sadly.


	3. Her Secret

**~~Pein's P.O.V~~**

"S-sorry Pein, but I have things I need to do after school.." she smiled at me.I could see the sadness in her eyes**_ 'she's hiding something...'_** he thought. She slipped her arm out of his grasp and left**_ 'and I'm gonna find out what...'_** As I closed my thoughts,I looked to my group "Come on guys were going." "but where Learder-sama?" Itachi asked me. I looked at him, "I have this feeling that Sakura is hiding something..." The group looked at me, "come if you want but if you do you need to keep quiet.." I hissed as i left the school. I looked all over the place,untill I spotted her across the street.I looked back to see my group following me,I didn't wait for them I just hurried across the street and followed her.

After about 15 minutes, we arrived at a graveyard.**_'What the hell? what is she doing here..?' _**I thought as I hid behind a head-stone. She stoped in front of two graves,as her head body suddenly started shaking,and then I suddenly heard sobbing.I looked closer to the head-stones,and my eyes widen.I suddenly feel my face frown on it's own**_,'I knew she was hiding something...she could have just told us she was visiting her parent's..'_** I looked back to her,she was shaking so badly.

**~~Sakura's P.O.V~~**

"Mother...Father, it's hurts so much.I just don't think I can do this is like a living hell,always the same routine.I'm all alone,and have no Idea what I'm suppose to do anymore".I let the words spill out of me as I cried, "P-please help me...otou-san...kaa-san.." I covered my face with my hands and lowered my head to the ground and sobbed harder.I couldn't stop,the tears just kept flowing.I stayed like this untill I heard something.I wipped my Head around, "W-who's there?!".Suddenly the entire akatsuki rose up from behind several head-stones,and my eyes tears were still flowing **_'What the hell are they doing here?!They shouldn't be here!'_** I took a step back. Suddenly Pein took a few steps foward and spoke "Sakura...you could have told us..you can trust us you know.." he said to me and I took another step back. "that's the thing...I didn't want to tell you.." ,he looked at me "why?". I looked at him "because you wouldn't understand.." he looked at me and suddenly sighed."your wrong...all of us in the akatsuki lost our family when we were children..".

My eyes widen slightly,as I looked over all of them,they all held sadness in their eyes. "I-i'm sorry...I didn't know..I-". I couldn't handle it,I suddenly dashed toward my house crying without looking back.I just ran,and I finally saw my house, I ran even faster and ran inside while locking the door behind me.I walked up the stairs,and opened my bedroom door.I walked inside, shutting my door and walked over to my bed and collapsed onto it.I laid there while catching my breath,and looked over to my night stand.**_'I'll take my pain away for tonight..'_**I got up from my bed,and walked over to my night the drawer,I pulled out a small box.I looked at the box for a moment and sighed,this is my ritual for everything.I drape my hand over the box and open it, revealing a small but sharp knife.I held it up and examine it,the shine of the blade was beautilful.

I set the knife down and pulled my shirt sleeve up,revealing my scared arm.I pick up the blade again and set it over my skin,gently putting prssure on my skin and dragged it across my felt so good as the blood flowed down my arm,carrying my sadness with was pure bliss,as I repeatedly cut myself and the blood flowed faster while it stained my I finished,I sat the knife down and got out my first aid kit.I gently wrapped my I finshed, I put the kit away and picked the knife to the bathroom, I opened the door,turned the lights on,and washed it off under the fauset until it was cleaned. I turned the sink off and went back to my room, while putting the knife back in the box.I returned the box to my night stand and changed into my pajamas.I finally collapsed in my bed and drifted to sleep.

**~~Normal P.O.V~~**

Sakura awoke the next morning dazedly got out of bed and put her clothes on,while applying her usual ,she went downstairs and quickly ate her changed her bandages before she walked outside closing her front door behind her,and hopped onto her her helmet on her ,she speed off to she arrived she quickly made her way to class and said nothing the entire the entire the day progressed,she never spoke and everytime she'd see her friends she'd avoid finally came time for the last class of the day,she was she entered the room,she spotted the bolted to the other side of the room,trying to sit away from akatsuki men didn't seem to notice her all day,it wasn't like they were ignoring her no! They were just so worried about her that they didn't even notice her,they had thought she was absent for the the teacher started,Sakura wasn't paying attention untill the teacher called her name."Sakura,Why don't you come up here since noone else will voluntere?" Her friends had immedietly looked at her with wide eyes,it was the first time throughout the entire day they had noticed sighed and very quietly answered "hai.."and slowly got up,while walking to the took in a deep breath and began to sing with the most angelic voice...


	4. The reveal begins

."Sakura,Why don't you come up here since no one else will volunteer?" Her friends had immedietly looked at her with wide eyes,it was the first time throughout the entire day they had noticed her. She sigh and very quietly answered "hai.."and slowly got up,while walking to the took in a breath and began to sing with the most angelic voice...

**'I'm so tired of being hear,suppressed by all my childish if you have to leave,I wish that you would just leave.'Cause you presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone. These wounds won't seem to heal,this pain is just too 's just too much that time cannot you cried, i'd wipe away all of your you'd scream,I'd fight away all of your I held your hand though all of these years ,but you still have...all of used to captivate me,by your resignating I'm bound ,by the life you left face it haunts,my once pleasent voice, it chased away all the sanity in wounds won't seem to heal,this pain is just to real. There's just too much that time cannot you'd cry, I'd wipe away all of your you'd scream,I'd fight away all of your I held your hand through all of these years,but you still have...all of me.'**

Sakura put so much of her emotion into that one song,it was leaving her classmates in looked at her with concern'_**She really is sad...it's so easy to see it,Sakura...'**_. Sakura continued to sing,and with even more passion in her voice then before.

**'I've tried so hard to tell myself that your though you'r still with me,I've been alone all you'd cry,I'd wipe away all of your you'd scream,I'd fight way all of your I held your hand through all of these years,but you still have...all of me...ohh..me..ohh..me...ohh..'**

The class clapped for her,while the teacher called the akatsuki up. Pein looked to sakura,and smiled while walking up to the microphone and began to sing with his eyes on Sakura the whole time...

**'I never meant to be the on,one kept you from the now I know my wounds are sewn,because of who you are.I will take this burden on,and become the holy remember I am human,and I'm bound to sing this hear my voice,remind you not to bleed.I"m here...Savior will be you are feeling alone,I'll savior for all that you you live freely,without their here I write my lullaby,to all the lonely as you learn to try,to be the one you i can take this pen,and teach you how to is left unsaid,the greatest gift I hear my voice,remind you not to bleed.I"m here...Savior will be you are feeling alone,I'll savior for all that you you live freely,without their harm.'**

This time Sasori and Itachi came up and began to play the violin solo...

**'Savior will be there,when you are feeling alone...oh.A savior for all that you do,so you live freely without their I hear your cries praying for life,I will be I hear your cries praying for life,I will be there.I will fight,I will always be there! I will fight!Yyyyeeeeaaaahhhhh!'**

Pein had been looking at Sakura the entire time,hoping that she would know that the song was ment for her. She was staring wide-eyed at him with tears in her eyes,she was so overwhelmed by the knew it was meant for her,but she couldn't handle it and she ran out of the room crying. This time, Pein ran after her. She ran outside the classroom,and he walked up to her and grabed her wrist to stop her. When he did,the pain was horendously bad for Sakura and she hissed. He pulled her sleeve up and notice the bandage "Sakura...why would you do this?"She looked at him with tears in her eyes,"beacause ...it helps...". Pein looked at her"Sakura...I know you don't wanna tell us somethings,but please...just don't do this again.."he still held her arm. She just looked at him and said nothing."Sakura everytime you feel sad, I want you to promise me that you will come to me so that I can help you..."


	5. The Accident

She just stared at him,they had stood there for a few moments in silence untill she finally spoke"Why?..." He stared at her in confusion"why what?" She looked up at him as tears ran down her face again"why are you doing this?Why...?".He looked at her and smiled slighty as he wiped her tears away..."Because..I care and I don't want you to get hurt,let alone hurt yourself..it kills me just seeing you like this..your one of my best friends.."He stared at him,then sighed and smiled sadly "Alright...I promise... " He smiled at her "good now lets go back to class".They walked back to class,and continued with the rest of the school the last couple of minutes in class,they finally went their seperate ways.

**~~Pein's P.O.V~~**

I said goodbye to my group and Sakura,and made my way I walked home,I looked at the scenery around was relaxing,the way the wind blew over me.I looked over to the park I was passing by,and saw many trees flowing in the wind.I caught the scent of a flowered tree that blew in the wind,Cherry Blossom. At that I imediatly thought back to Sakura._**'I have know her for so long yet she is still a mystery to me..'**_ The women is very intriguing,not to mention she is very beautiful.I thought about her beautiful emerald eyes that I saw earlier today,I could have staired into them all day. Her hair is beautiful and long,also acompanied with her unique hair color._**'Wait a second! She's my friend I'm not supposed to think of her like this..I can't... she probly doesn't even feel the same..' **_I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a car screech to a stop,I imediatly felt pain throughout my entire body.I could hear someone franticaly yelling for help as my body laid on the road surrounded by a puddle of blood.I was getting really tired. As I suddenly heard sirens,I started to black out.I could only think of one thing as I passed out._**.'S-s-sakura..'**_

**~~Sakura's P.O.V~~**

I was Sitting in my room as I thought about earlier in school,my thoughts went to Pein. I've never really noticed how much he cared about me.I started thinking about his bright orange hair,it reminded me of the leaves when they change into their autum color. And his peircings,they add more to his personality. He was always very mysterious,ever since I've first met him he has been this way..._**'but I can't deny that I don't like it'**_.I'd have to admit that I have found him quiet attractive,I guess you could say I even like him.I lost my thoughts when I heard my cellphone ring,and picked it up.

"Hello?"

_"Sakura?Hey It's Itachi, you need to get to the hospital quickly"_

"Why?"

_"Pein got hurt he's just got out of surgery"_

"What Happened?!"

_"It's seems that a drunk driver ran into him as he was crossing the street"_

"Alright I'm on my way!"

_"okay,but hurry"_

I hung up my cellphone,got dressed,and ran out the door.I couldn't believe it,I ran as fast as I could while tears streamed down my a few minutes passed,I arrived at the hospital and ran inside where I saw the guys.I ran up to them quickly..

"W-where..is he?"I said as I tried to catch my breath.

"It's alright Sakura..he's in his room resting.." Itachi said as he put his hand on my shoulder and smiled sadly at me.

"Is he alright?"

"He's fine Kitten he just has a headache and a few cracked ribs.." Kisame said to me as he walked over to me..

"that's releaving.." I said as I sighed in relief.

"You should go talk to him Sakura.."

"I will Itachi,thanks guys.."

"No problem Kitten now go.."

I walked to his room and slowly turned the handle,opening the door.

**~~Pein's P.O.V~~**

_**Beep...Beep...Beep...**_

I slowly open my eyes,and realize I'm in a white room.I look down and see that I have an I.V. in my arm_** 'I must be in the hospital..'**_I look down and relize I don't have my shirt on,my ribcage is bandaged.I try to sit up,but cringe in pain when I move._**'d-damn it, my ribs must be fractured..'**_ I decide to lay back down,as soon as I do the door opens.I look over to see Sakura walking over to me. Her eyes are red and puffy with tears still pouring out of them,with worry in her eyes. She slowly walks over and sits in the chair next to my bed.

"Sakura...why are you crying?"

"why else would I be? You had me worried sick! I-i thought you died.."

"I wouldn't die that easly.." I said blushing slightly.

"P-pein..."

"hm..What is it Sakura?"

"Please be more careful from now on..." She said looking at me in the eyes.

"It's okay Sakura, I promise it won't happen again.." I say smiling sadly at her.

"I hope not...I don't want to lose you..."She said blushing.

"S-sakura...would you like to join our group?" I sunddenly blurt out.

"of course Pein...I've been waiting for you guys to ask me that.."She said as she smiled brightly at me..

"S-sakura..I-" regretfully was interupted when the group walked in.

"Alright bitches! Cut the mushy shit out!"Hidan sreamed.

"Hey guys! guess what?"

"what is it Sakura"Deidara asked

"well, I'm offcialy part of the group!"

"Congratz Kitten!"KIsame said.


	6. The New Begining

**~~Normal P.O.V.~~**

Two weeks have pasted since Pein had been released from the hospital,him and Sakura have gotten reletivly closer. Now here we are,at the end of their school day.

"Alright Akatsuki, show us something new.." The teacher entire akatsuki got up and walked up to the front of the room.

"alright guys...five..four..three..two..one.." and the music begins...

**Lonely among the dust and fog**  
**Hungry for what the scriptures taught**  
**Angry at all the love that's lost**  
**Ready to heal our battle scars**  
**A holy war..**

**This is one last victory call!**  
**Time waits for those who want it all..**  
**Watch their weapons fall!**  
**Missing another life that's lost.**  
**Warning to all the paths we've crossed**

**Freeing ourselves from what they sold us**  
**Starting to know the world we fought.**  
**This is one last victory call!**  
**Time waits for those who want it all..**

**Watch their weapons fall!**  
**This is one last victory call!**  
**Time waits for those who want it all..**  
**Watch their weapons fall!**

**This is one last victory call!**  
**Time waits for those who want it all..**  
**Watch their weapons fall!**  
**This is one last victory call!**

**Time waits for those who want it all..**  
**Watch their weapons fall!**  
**The music slowly died as the class cheered for them.**

"very good guys, now Sakura! you're up!"Sakura calmly got up and walked over to the microphone while picking up a started to sing...

**It's true..**  
**We're all a little insane**  
**But it's so clear,now that I'm unchained**  
**Fear is only in our minds, taking over all the time**

**Fear is only in our minds,but it's taking over all the time**  
**You poor,sweet,innocent thing**  
**Dry your eyes and testify**  
**You know you live to break me**

**Don't deny, sweet sacrifice!**  
**One day,**  
**I'm gonna forget your name!**  
**And one sweet day,**

**your gonna drown in my lost pain**  
**Fear is only in our minds, taking over all the time**  
**Fear is only in our minds,but it's taking over all the time**  
**You poor,sweet,innocent thing**

**Dry your eyes and testify**  
**You know you live to break me,don't you, honey?**  
**I'm your sacrifice!**  
**Do you wonder why you hate?**

**Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?**  
**You poor,sweet,innocent thing**  
**Dry your eyes and testify**  
**You know you live to break me **  
**Don't deny**  
**sweet sacrifice!**

The music stoped abruptly,as Sakura was finished looked to the Akatsukie men and nodded,they nodded back and walked up.  
"well since the teacher asked for something new.."Pein began.

"we'll sing a new song we wrote with our newest member...Enjoy.." and the music began..

**(Pein): Every brick and every stone,**  
**Of the world we made,will come undone if I..**

**(Sakura): If I can't feel you here with me...ohh whoaa whoaa**

**(Pein): In my sleep I call your name**  
**But when I wake I need to touch your face 'Cause I...**

**(Sakura):I need to feel you here with me..Ohh whoaa whoaa**  
**You can stop the aching, 'Cause your the one I need!**

**(Both): I will burn, I will burn for you!**

**(Pein):With fire and fury**

**(Both):Fire and fury,**

**My heart hurts,My heart hurts for you!**

**(Pein): Your love burns within me-**

**(Both):With fire and fury!**

**(Pein):If I freeze you are the flame,**  
**You melt my heart, I'm washed in your rain!I know-**

**(Sakura): You'll always have the best of me! Ohh..whoaa..whoaa**

**(Both):Destiny's got a hold on me**  
**Guess I never knew love like love know's me!**  
**'Cause I-**

**(Sakura):I need to feel you here with me!**

**(Both): I will burn,I will burn for you!**

**(Pein):With fire and fury**

**(Both):Fire and fury,**

**My heart hurts,My heart hurts for you!**

**(Pein): Your love burns within me-**

**(Both):With fire and fury!**  
**Let it all fall down to dust!**  
**Can't break the two of us!**  
**We are safe in the strength of love!**

**(Pein):You can stop your aching-**

**(Both): 'Cause your the one I need!**  
**I will burn, I will burn for you!**

**(Pein):With fire and fury**

**(Both):Fire and fury,**  
**My heart hurts,My heart hurts for you!**

**(Pein): Your love burns within me-**

**(Both): It Burns, It Burns ,It Burns, It Burns!**

**(Pein):Ohhh**

**(Sakura):Ohhh**

**(Pein):Ohhh**

**(Sakura):Ohhhhh**

**(Pein):Your love burns within me-**

**(Both):With fire and fury!**

**(Pein):Whoaa Whoaa Whoaa**


	7. IMPORTENT ANNOUNCMENT!

ANNOUNCMENT! ^-^ I will be editing My Savior! If the story ends up deleting itself, fear not dear veiwers! I will re-upload the new edited chapters! So please be patient and keep an eye out! ^-^ ~ Gaari 


End file.
